Loose Cannon!
by ImpossibleGirl96
Summary: The usual story involving a neutral is that they either have a good heart and join the Autobots, or for some other reason they join the Decepticons. This neutral broke out of the most secure prison on Cybertron. Now they're here on Earth. Both factions are aware of the infamous Cybertronian Criminal. Will she pick a side or just get in the way?
1. It begins

**Hey guys wanted to try something new! Now my OCs names probably not original its probably been used before props to them I haven't personally seen it yet though.** **For anyone interested I am trying to do a sort of Harley Quinn type energetic character. May throw in a few references.** **I just thought the name Jinx would suit her most though, as a Cybertronian.**

:: Comms. ::

"Speech."

 _~Flashbacks~_

 _"Thoughts."_

 **Bumblebee's speech/beeps."**

 **I probably do not own ANYTHING you might recognise from anywhere else.**

* * *

 **Earth.**

 **(No POV)**

 _A small ship entered Earths atmosphere, burning up like a meteor. It was made of metal nothing was deemed unnatural about it. But if you had been able to be beside it you would have heard laughing and cheering. This meteor wasn't a simple meteorite. It was a Cybertronian._

 **Autobot HQ**

 **(No POV)**

It had been a quiet few days at the Autobot base. The human Children had school all week and had lots of homework so hadn't actually been to the base for a day or two. It was the kids first day back when all hell broke loose. No one was expecting anything to happen when the alarms went off.

"Aw great! Time to smash some con tailpipe!" Bulkhead had grinned as all of the bots gathered around the console. Ratchet was the one that turned the alarm off letting everyone relax thier audios. The alarm had been blaring loud after all.

"Its an energon signal. Perhaps a new energon mine?" Ratchet questioned.

"Or maybe the cons have stripped it clean and theyre just trying to bait us." Arcee frowned adding her input.

"Whichever the case may be, our energon supplies have been running low. We must take this chance while we can." Optimus Prime stated he had hung back a little but stepped closer as he spoke. "Ratchet prepare the ground bridge."

"Hey did anyone else see that?!" Miko called all of a sudden pointing at the monitor. Everyone frowned no idea what she was on about.

"What did you see?" Ratchet asked looking to the monitor with the blue dot showing the energon signal location.

"I swear, I saw some bots signal and their ID popped up with their info! Only for like a second! I don't recognise them though." Miko told. Ratchet immediately began working with Rafael, to see if they could do anything to see if there was truth to her claim.

"Autobots exercise extreme caution." Optimus commanded, he did not want to loose anyone the team was already outnumbered against the Decepticon army.

 **Decepticon Warship.**

 **(No POV)**

Megatron was approached by a troubled looking Starscream. Normally he tuned out whenever Starscream spoke. Only to yell at him halfway. But he looked troubled which meant he had bad news to tell. Soundwave was accompanying him, which meant the loyal TIC had probably been notified. Or perhaps he was there as it happened.

"Uh, Sorry to disturb you my Lord." Starscream began already stuttery.

"Spit it out Starscream, what have you done this time?" Megatron growled expecting something stupid to have happened. He was not prepared for what they were about to tell them. Soundwaves visor lit up with a energon signal being displayed. "An energon signal?" Megatron questioned not sure what they were trying to tell him yet.

"Yes my Lord, it started when we found this signal." Starscream stated and Megatron frowned as no troops had been deployed.

"Why is there no one out fetching the energon?!" Megatron shouted at the two before him. _Were they really too stupid to order some vehicon drones around?_

"That might not be a good idea, Lord Megatron." Starscream raised a servo looking nervous.

"And why exactly would that be?" Megatron asked in a mocking tone. The less energon the Autobots had the better!

"You see, Uh, When the signal popped up, there was another blip. Gone as fast as it showed. Soundwave was able to go over security footage and capture what the blip was." Starscream told and Megatron raised an optic ridge at the two. Maybe they weren't fools after all? It entirely depended on what the blip was.

"Well? What was it?" Megatron snapped not patient at all.

"It was, well... It was... Jinx." Starscream stuttered out. Megatron had wide optics for a moment and stared the SIC down.

"Thats not possible, that femme was sealed away! There is no way she could have escaped! That was the most secure prison on Cyberton!" Megatron shouted. This was not going to go well for either faction. Soundwave stepped forward at that point visor lighting up with a camera footage of Starscream. The energon signal lit up a screen in front of the footage version of the SIC. It bliped and Soundwave played it back slower and froze it on the blip. Then zoomed in to show the Leader of the Decepticons exactly what popped up. Jinx, the femmes bio popped up for a tiny little moment. If you were a human and blinked you would have missed it.

"Do you think she really broke out?" Starscream asked looking fearful at the picture. Megatron was staring at the frozen frame on his TIC's visor.

"Place extra security at all of the entrances and exits on this ship. I do mean all of them. Groundbridges are locked down if anyone wands on or off this ship they go through me." Megatron ordered.

"Including all the ventilations?" Starscream asked and Megatron glared. The Decepticon Lord stepped forwards growling a little.

" _Every entrance_. I will not allow that unstable femme on board _my_ ship!"


	2. Energon Explosions

**Hey guys! Didn't expect a review their on that first little chapter but wow thanks so much you guys are awesome! Just want to let you all know, I am typing all of this on my phone so there probably... well most likely there will be typos and other errors. But for now on with the story shall we?**

 **I still don't own anything! If you recognise it probably not mine!**

:: Comms. ::

"Speech."

 _~Flashbacks~_

 _"Thoughts."_

 **Bumblebee's speech/beeps."**

 **The Energon Cave.**

 **Earth.**

 **(No POV)**

The Autobots had entered the cave. This was a hot cave hot country, similar to how hot Jasper could get. No going back now no matter how many Deceoticons. The Autobots needed this energon. The human children were sneaking around as were the bots. But the bots were taking their time. The human kids actually surprisingly just ran on, their size in comparison made them much quieter even though they were running. They went a little far and ended up coming back round a corner looking scared and worried.

"I don't think she saw us. Theres a female Cybertronain in there. She doesn't have any con or bot insignias though." Jack blurted at the bots out of breath from running off.

"Autobots stay here." Optimus ordered there were not many femme neutrals and if Miko had actually seen a life signal pop up on the console. There was only one femme Optimus could think of it being. But it was not possible.

He froze when his optics landed on the femme before him. This wasn't in a good way but because he was thrown into a flashback of said blue and purple dark framed femme, with the happiest look on her faceplates while she tore a mech apart just as easily as a scraplet would. His optics filled with horror as he slumped back hoping he wasn't caught while in his mini flashback.

"We need to leave, immediately." Prime stated in a hushed tone as soon as he rounded the corner back to his team. He put a servo to his right audio at their confused looks activating his comms.

:: Ratchet bridge us out now, Jinx is here. We need to leave for everyone's safety. :: Optimus announced onto the comms.

:: By the allspark! That cant be possible she was sealed away in the deepest darkest prison on Cybertron! No one has ever broken out of there not even experts its inpenetrable! :: Ratchet sounded over the top shocked that the human kids looked scared at hearing that.

"She did what?!" Jack exclaimed not sure he was hearing correctly.

"You mean to tell me that Cybertron has an inpenetrable prison, not only that, but thats where this female bot just came from!" Miko exclaimed no one was sure if she was excited and impressed or shocked and scared. Perhaps all of them at once?

:: Optimus, are you absolutely certain it is her? You were with Zeta Prime and others when they locked her away. You are the only one of us that knows what she looks like, other than from her file. :: Ratchet asked carefully. There was a short pause.

"Maybe the femme just looks like Jinx?" Blukhead questioned. Prime looked at the large bot and made up his mind.

:: Ratchet open a groundbridge. :: Optimus ordered. Arcee looked annoyed.

"Thats it?" She snapped sharp tone in her voice. She crossed her servos frowning away. "Oh dear an escaped criminal? You aren't even going to attempt to get the energon?! We go up against Cons all the time!" Arcee snapped they really needed this energon and they are going to run off without a fight? She was not having that!

"Arcee, this femme has took down Zeta Prime before, Shes even beaten Megatron multiple times. It took both factions teamed up to take her down. She still tore apart many of them before they got her down. I trust Prime on this one." Bulkhead told. He had heard about her a lot at one point in the war, before everything about her just died down and stopped.

"She is a very dangerous femme Arcee. We do not have the number and firepower to take her down like that again." Optimus explained Arcee looked shockee along with the human kids.

"Zeta Prime teamed up with Megatron?" Bulkhead questioned he thought that had been just talk that people had said to make her sound more badass.

"Please, let us go back to base first." Prime tried the humans nodded running for the bridge. They were not gonna stick around if this femme was possibly worse than King Con himself. A voice called out making the bots all stop.

"Whats the matter? Don't wanna have some fun?" A femme said it, well she practically sung it with how smoothly her voice seemed to go up higher pitched at certain points. Their energon ran cold, had she heard them?

"No games femme I am finally going to take you down!" That was Megatron! When did he get here? All the Autobots looked at each other a little shocked. It sounded like Megatron had known she was here. Why would he willingly go after her? Was he really that insane?

"Everyone to base now!" Prime whispered urgently with the most serious tone possible.

 ** _"But, what about you?"_** Bumblebee beeped asking him concerned when the primes battlemask slipped into place.

"I am going to see if she offlines Megatron. I am not sure it would be a good thing. She may try to take leadership of the Decepticons if she does." Optimus told and the yellow bot nodded going after his fellow bots to the base. The bridge closed moments later. Prime walked out as the femme was laughing.

"Oh perfect you both made it! See I remember you, you were the bot Zeta had with him that look of horror on your faceplates as i tore apart your friend. Ah, priceless. But word is you lead the Autobots now! So we're going to have some fun." The femme, Jinx, grinned standing taking a step towards them.

Megatron growled charging her anger in his optics, she sighed rolling her crimson optics. When Megatron swung she dodged and since he charged he ended up moving an extra step or two, the punch was supposed to have hit her. But instead she leaned out the way and in one swift kick to his lower back sent him flying forwards into a wall. On the bright side he hit it so hard he revealed more energon that was literally all over this cave. The blue and purple femme tutted dusting off her armour as if she had actually worked up enough to dirty it.

"Come now Megatron, you both know you cant beat me. But thats what I thought could be a fun game for you two! First one to take me down-" Jinx cheered but stopped frowning, and hummed. She almost said something twice before shrugging. "Well I don't know yet. Haven't made my mind up." She grinned winking at Prime.

"How did you escape?!" Megatron shouted as he got up rage almost radiating off of him. Optimus had to admit he would also like to know how she escaped.

"Ah, that would be telling and I dont wanna do that! Besides you only know when I was put in for all you know I escaped right away. Maybe I was never in the cell." Jinx grinned and pulled out her big mini gun. She started shooting at Prime who dodged most of her hits and dived behind a giant rock for cover. Jinx laughed as she turned her blasts to Megatron he moved just as she hoped he would.

"Catch me if you can, boys!" Jinx cheered. Multiple things then happened at once.

The two mechs both decided to charge at her but noticed her aimed blast was not at them. They turned as she shot. It was aimed at the energon. She acted fast blasting a hole in the top of the cave and flying out. Jinx was laughing as the cave exploded in a giant blue explosion simply meters below her. She figured if they weren't offline they could play her game. If they were offline she was free from probably the only 2 mechs that could stop her from all her chaotic destruction.

 _Jinx said boys. Human term. Had she been here longer than they know of?_


	3. The Human

**Hey its been a while i know. Life things to do and i wasnt sure where i wanted to go for a while i had all these ideas in my head. But i think i know exactly what i want to do now.**

 **As always i don't own anything you may recognise only my OCs Enjoy!**

"Speech"

:Comms:

 _"Thoughts"_

 _~Flashbacks~_

 **"Bumblebee speech"**

 **...**

 **EARTH.**

 **No POV**

A dark blue and purple jet of some sort landed near a small home. Then changed into a car that was blue with purple stripes. It drove into the garage of a particular home with a teenager roughly in her late teens stood arms crossed tapping her foot.

"Where the hell have you been Jinx?!" The teen yelled. "You are so lucky my mom hasn't been home to see you were gone! She would have lost it!" The girl had chocolate brown eyes that were frantically looking over the alien car she had convinced her mother was an ordinary car that she had bought.

"Anita calm down, I just said hello to some old friends." Jinx giggled changing to her robot form since she knew Anita's mother was not yet home. She fixed her green playful optics on the young 18 year old girl.

"I think i heard the explosion from here did you kill them?" Anita seemed slightly shocked arms unfolding showing her curved figure a little more. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and her long curly brown hair was tied back. Jinx did a fake over the top gasp.

"Anita Jane Thompson, would i do such a thing?" Jinx smirked leaning down to the girl.

"Honestly? Yes you would. But you didn't right?" The human questioned. Jinx smiled a little genuine soft smile.

"Of course not Anita." Jinx stated and Anita relaxed a little. Then Jinx grinned mischievously. "Hurt however i cannot promise on that one. I did drop a cave on them after all. Besides i can't have fun with them if they're offline can i?"

"You dropped a cave on them?! How can you be sure they would survive that!" Anita exclaimed shocked at such a thing.

"Oh please, they are strong they have been in worse spots than a cave collapse." Jinx stated waving a servo like it was nothing. A car turned onto the road and Jinx changed back into a car form. It was really handy being a triple changer. Anita's mother sure would question if she had come home with a Jet.

"You and i are going to discuss this further." Anita scolded as she waved a finger at the bot. She recognised the car as her mothers and quickly darted inside.

 **Just a quick short update to show i am going to work on this again, and to introduce Anita Jane Thompson another OC that is well Jinx's human friend. This shows where Jinx went after her reveal. :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Encounter!

**Hey time for a proper chapter update HERE WE GO!! Enjoy!**

"Speech"

:Comms:

"Thoughts"

~Flashbacks~

"Bumblebee speech"

 **EARTH.**

 **Ja** **sper High School.**

Jack, Miko and Raf were meeting up at the end of school waiting for the Autobots to pick them up. They were only just set free from the school so chances are they are simply on their way.

"Hey do you think they found much else about that Jinx bot?" Miko asked as she approached Jack on the stairs Raf not far behind.

"Honestly, Miko, I'm more worried about Optimus." Raf indeed had worry all over his face.

"He did look pretty beat up from the explosion. Do you think Megatron made it out too?" Jack thought aloud in response to the two.

"If Prime made it, I wouldn't be surprised if king con himself made it out too." Miko shrugged seemingly un-phased. A girl approached Jack tapping him on the shoulder. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes and was holding a book.

"Uh, Jack? Thanks for letting me borrow your notes for Math." The girl smiled holding out the book.

"Oh, uh, no problem Anita." Jack smiled taking his book back from her as he noticed a car pull up to the corner. "Thats your ride right?" he asked nodding to the car.

"Yup thats mine alright!" Anita grinned at the car which had a figure inside by the looks of it.

"It looks familiar." Miko frowned confused as to why she recognised it.

"You probably just seen h-it parked here before." Anita stuttered slightly.

"Uhm, Jack? The symbol on her car looks familiar right?" Raf gulped tugging Jacks arm and stepping behind him a little.

"Yeah wasnt that on doc bots computer?" Miko thought aloud causing Anita to frown at 'doc bot' as if not sure she heard that right. At that moment the Autobots pulled up. The figure inside Anitas ride got out and stood next to her.

"We have to go. Now." The figure spoke sternly. the voice was familiar to the three kids as they thought harder.

"Thats Jinx." Raf breathed staring at the car and then the person who got out. The Autobots had heard and you could hear their engines rev a little. The three humans turned to Anita confused.

"How'd they know you?" Anita questioned the person next to her.

"Nevermind that just move." Jinx? stated again sternly. The figure fizzled out much like Arcee's hologram Sadie would. Everything next happened so fast. One moment Anita was running getting into Jinx's alt mode. They took off before she had even closed the door. Then Jack, Raf and Miko ran to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Arcee raced forwards after Anita and Jinx once they took off.

"Whys Anita with Jinx that makes no sense!" Jack yelled as they all collectively got into Bumblebee for safety.

"We have to go after Arcee she cant go after Jinx alone!" Bulkheads voice interrupted over Bumblebees radio.

"What is Arcee thinking?" Jack asked concerned for both his friends that are currently with the crazy convict bot.

 **"She wasn't."** Bumblebee sighed as they started to speed after them. **"We should comm Ratchet and let him and Prime know."** "Agreed Bee, i really don't think she was. You call base and ill go on ahead keep the kids safe." Bulkhead stated speeding past them as Bee slowed down slightly.

 **Somewhere In Jasper.**

Jinx sped into an alleyway and shifted to her normal bot form and took a defensive stance. Anita hid behind a large Bin slightly further down. Arcee was next speeding into the alley expecting them to still be moving. She transformed and skidded to a stop just before she would have bumped into Jinx. Jinx's optics burning into her.

"What do you want Two-Wheeler?" Jinx snapped slightly. She was out of her comfort zone here.She didn't realise the bots went to Anitas school and interacted with those Humans. She figured Prime would make a deal with the Human government but not this.

"Anita right?" Arcee flat out ignored Jinx looking down to the human. She slowly nodded slightly confused and scared. "Are you ok has she hurt you?" Jinx had enough and shoved Arcee hard.

"Hey, you leave her outta all this. She's fine and she's under my protection." Jinx glared at the Autobot in front of her. "We are leaving, don't you dare follow us. If you guys take her or lay so much as a digit on her. You lose. The game I'm playing with Prime and Megatron ends and the cons win. You really don't want to let the cons win by the way. That wouldn't be good for you." Anita facepalmed below the two bots.

"Really? You went with the whole game thing?" Anita questioned giving Jinx a 'you gotta be kidding me' type of look.

"What?! Cmon its gonna be epic." Jinx grinned at the human and Arcee was slightly taken aback by all this.

"Wait you know her plans?! How are you ok with her? She's killed you know!" Arcee practically spat out at the human girl in shock. leaning down slightly.

"And you haven't?" Anita snorted. Arcee froze her energon running cold.

"What?" Arcee gaped at the two not sure where to show her shock. "We are in a war, its different I'm a soldier doing my duty. She just kills for fun!" Arcee attempted to argue. Jinx scooped up the girl and started to walk away. Arcee let them. She was more confused than anything to even retaliate in any way other than what she just spat out seconds ago. She stood for who knew how long until Bulkhead and Bumblebee along with the humans had all caught up.

"Where's Jinx?" Bulkhead asked looking behind Arcee where Jinx had been moments ago.

"Gone." Arcee grumbled in reply pushing past the bot and speeding away in her alt form.

 **"What's up with her?"** Bee questioned optics peaking down the street the femme took off in.

 **Autobot Bas** **e Later.** "You just let her walk away?" Ratchet questioned Arcee. The femme was surrounded by her fellow Autobots.

"She was being odd. I think she cares for that human. She said if any of us so much as touch her we automatically loose this stupid game thing. Whatever that's about." Arcee put a hand on her hip plates giving a confused look back.

"She said we dont want to loose it would be bad. I mean what do you want me to do in that situation? We dont even know what winning gets us. Primus we are trying to make sense out of what she says. How do we even know if any of it is even _supposed_ to make sense?!" Arcee began rubbing her helm in frustration. Optimus stood however from where he had been seated near the main control unit. Raising a hand to interject.

"In the cave, with Megatron, Jinx mentioned playing a game with us." Optimus was still a little hurt and spoke slowly.

"Optimus please, sit back down. You aren't fully healed yet." Ratchet tried gesturing back to the place he had been seated moments ago.

"I will be fine Old Friend. We need to discuss this. The Decepticons do not know there are rules to her game. We may have an advantage over them." Optimus stated and their optics all lit up with realising what he just said.

 **"But, are we sure we even _want_ to win?" ** Bumblebee questioned.

"If she is telling the truth, that we want to win and losing would be bad. We can only assume that yes we should aim to win." Ratchet thought aloud.

"You guys talking about Jinx!" Miko suddenly yelled up at them. "What did she even say to you that made you run off 'Cee?" Miko asked looking expectedly at the femme.

"It wasn't what she said. But the human she was with. Jinx has her completely on her side. I tried to tell her Jinx was a monster a murderer. I said that Jinx has killed and Anita i think her name was? Directed it back at me stating that I've killed too." Arcee frowned crossing her arms almost hugging herself defensively.

"Damn, that's harsh." Miko stared up at the bots.

"I could try an talk to Anita see if i can find out anything?" Jack questioned as he had been nearby and overheard the last part. "She's in some of my classes at school."

"Maybe you can try to figure out what her so called game is." Bulkhead supplied shrugging.

"I have a feeling her game involves me and Megatron in a big way and less so the rest of you." Optimus stated.

"Perhaps some form of revenge?" Ratchet questioned turning to the Prime. "You say you were one of the bots around when she was put away. That Zeta Prime teamed up with Megatron." He continued allowing them to hear his thought behind the theory.

"We cannot know for sure. We must however be very careful. Perhaps have some ideas to trick the Decepticons into breaking some of her rules. If winning is favourable to losing, we must win no matter the cost." Optimus stated and the bots nodded she was a very powerful bot. Perhaps there could be a way to get her to work with them to get rid of the Decepticons and win the war. But that was being too hopeful right?

 **I think i shall leave it off here please let me know what you guys think so far! Are you enjoying it? Is anyone even getting this far?! Do let me know id love to hear :)**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
